Map of the Unknown
by Gold Hacker
Summary: Aradia encounters a mysterious troll who gives her a scroll and tells her to protect it with her life. She doesn't dare open it, but what does it contain that's so important? Cheesy summary, better fanfic. Straight shippings only; Ancestors are included. Multiple POVs. T rating for language. Disclaimer: Andrew Hussie owns Homestuck.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! I have come back and with a completely new idea for a fanfiction! That's right, this is it. Oh, and the chapters will be shorter too, so updates will be more frequent! YAY! XD ENJOY!**

* * *

You are Aradia Megido and you enjoy walking around near your hive where the beach and ocean stretched far beyond your sight. Your hive was located two hundred yards away from the edge of your village; you were practically alone! About a hundred yards away from your hive towards the village, a bunch of decks situated on a walkway that started about seventy five yards ahead of you. Although you couldn't see the decks now because of how cloudy it was, you knew that only a few were occupied. Your little island wasn't very popular with traders, but it was well known for the many treasures that could be found in the ground. Although these treasures were rare to come by, when found, they came in great amounts and could supply the founder with $5,000,000 at least. These underground treasures accumulated with your other like, archaeology.

You look up to the sky and see lightening flash across the dark clouds. Oh yeah, that's also another reason why a lot of ships didn't come here. Once a storm started, it would go on for days and not show any signs of stopping. You honestly liked the storms, but it was better not stay out in the rain for long or else you hair would puff up like the sheep in your yard. You loved the sheep, and they didn't seem to dislike you, so you sort of claimed them as your own. Even though there were only six of them, you took care of them like you would if your lusus was around. Oh right, about that. You lusus died of a sickness two years ago, but that was okay. She was in a better place now so you had no problem with taking care of yourself if it meant she was living a better life. As the thoughts of your beloved lusus swirled around in your head, you herded your sheep into a shelter you had built for them one and a half years ago for them.

Once all the sheep were snug in the shelter, you walked calmly to your hive. You didn't realize how far away you had walked away from your hive so you picked up you pace. A loud booming sound was heard and you predicted the storm was thirty three to thirty four miles off the coast. Now, you weren't the one to be afraid of thunder and lightning, but the murky darkness that always seemed to be a presence on the island now seemed ominous and it was starting to freak you out. When you finally reached your hive, you shut the door firmly behind you and locked it securely. You sigh, feeling a little safer than you did when you were outside. You take a glance at the clock and see that it's 1:34 in the afternoon. You sigh again. You feel as if this is going to be a long day. The lights in the house were going to stay off so that no one could see you from out there. The one thing trouble likes to do is diminish the light.

You walk to your room calmly on the next floor and launch yourself on to your bed as soon as you're within five feet of the thing. You then immediately go underneath the covers and stare at the ceiling. You did _not_ have a good feeling about today. You heard rain start outside as a flash of light came through your windows. Oh right, you should probably shut the curtains as to prevent yourself from making up creatures in the shadows. You crawl to the side of your bed and shut one of the windows curtains as another flash lights up the sky. You are unable to reach the other window from your bed, so you proceed to get up and off your bed when a loud crack of thunder initiates. You flinch but continue on your trek to the second window. This window over looked the beach and sea that you mentioned earlier. As you were about to close the window, a streak of lightning drew across the sky, shocking you with what you saw in the distance.

Outside in the sea was a great ship with raggedy sails and flag flailing in the wind. You watched in awe as the mighty ship was tossed back and forth like a rag doll by the waves that seemed to be made of some ancient anger. Thunder was heard and lightening was seen as you watched what seem like an old movie show clips and tidbits of life unraveling slowly before your eyes. You weren't sure about what to do. Should you go and try to direct them to port now or should you wait till daybreak and see if they made it? You immediately dismiss the last thought. Doing that means that only a few of them will survive, if not any of them.

You grab a black trench coat from your desk nearby and dash down the stairs. When you reach down stairs you take a second to consider your actions. In this weather you have no idea how you're going to even get their attention, but then again, this could mean life or death for them. You shake your head and walk out the door, closing it behind you carefully as to not make any noise, even though you're sure no one would be able to hear a dying man yell in this weather. Wow, okay, that was a really bad comparison to use considering the situation right now…

Anyways…

You see the ocean starting to calm a little and for a moment, you think that what you had planned to do was a bit foolish. Why wouldn't they make it to port themselves? They're highly trained sailors that can take care of themselves, why would they need help from someone like you? You watched a little solemnly as the ship started to turn towards port, but what you saw coming up next had you more concerned than before. One giant wave came from the port side of the ship and crashed into it, turning it about 112.5 degrees in the opposite direction. You hear a few yells, but none of those voices would be heard in the village. You looked ahead to see where they would be headed, but unfortunately, the fog was blocking your view.

You ran to what seems to be the spot they are heading towards, and you slow down upon seeing where they were heading.

Ahead of you (and the ship) was a large cluster of sharp rocks, the jagged ends of the boulders ominously waiting to destroy the ship's hull. You could only watch as the ship was pushed yet again by another fearsome wave and into the sharp rocks. You heard wood splintering and more cries from the boat as the waves and rocks worked together to obliterate the ship into small remnants of what it used to be. There was a crack of lightening across the sky that revealed more damage than what you had initially thought. The boat was torn in half, sails floating in the ocean as the boulders stabbed into the boat as some men attempted to swim towards shore. Thunder sounded, shaking the ground underneath you and thus causing some hollers from the surviving members of the wreckage.

You were about to run towards the crash site when lighting lit the sky up to show that the men you had seen earlier were gone, with no trace to be found from them, only a few pieces of drift wood washing up onto the beach side. To be quite honest, that moment had freaked the crap out of you. You stand there, still standing in the same place as before as a clap of thunder initiated and caused the ground to rumble again. You were waiting for the next sign of life, but had a bad feeling you would never get to see it.

Lightening flashed again and again, allowing you to see that a man had dragged himself up onto shore; he was tall and adorned with fancy clothing. You assumed he was a merchant because of the many rings and jewelry you had seen sparkle on him during the bright flashes of light. You held your breath, but after his fantastic climb to shore, he had seemed to pass out right on the sand bank. Your mind rushed as what to do next, so you did what any other normal troll or person would do.

You got your wheel barrow.

You push the wheel barrow over the wet sand and to the man whom was resting on the ground. You examine him quickly, and noticed that the color he was wearing was a violet shade and that he was a mertroll. He was also an adult, which was rare to see since they were also banned from Earth too. You shake your head. Just your stroke of luck to get an extremely high blooded troll to take care of, right?

You drag his body up into your wheel barrow and you turn it around to the direction of your house. His body is sort of sprawled out in the cart and hanging off all of the edges it had, but you can fix that later. Right now, you had to get him inside. As you started to move, his eyes flashed open and grabbed your left arm. You almost screamed at his movement, but stopped when you realized he was trying to hand you something.

"Wha- what is it?" you ask, trying to see what he was holding.

He waved his hand at you, motioning for you to come closer. You lean over to hear him say these next words as he forcefully handed over a battered scroll to you:

"Keep this safe. Protect it with your life."

And with that, he passed out in your wheel barrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I am on a roll here! I even have Chapter 3 coming up after this, so keep on reading! XD**

* * *

You are Aradia Megido and you now see that the world is full of surprises. It's been a week since you had saved an adult mertroll from certain death and brought him into your hive. He's still weak and hasn't moved from the couch you placed him on since he got to your hive. He sleeps most of the day, but he usually lays awake looking around your living room and getting a feel for his bearings.

His voice had a nice rumble to it that you like, which prompted you to try and talk to him when you had the chance. When you did talk with him, you guys often talked about when he might be able to move again. You were no doctor, but you figured he might be able to get up from the couch in the next two weeks. This news would always gladden him, and afterwards he would usually open up enough for you to extract some information.

His name is Orphaner Dualscar,

He has violet blood,

He is a pirate,

And he knows (for a fact) that he is the only survivor of the crash.

During your talks, he would sometimes get a concerned look and ask if you still had the scroll. Your answer was always the same, which was that it was still in your chest upstairs. Sometimes he would ask to see it, and sometimes he wouldn't. When he did, he always shooed you out of the room.

You have no idea what is in the scroll.

"Hey, Aradia! Vwill ya' please come here for a second?"

You look up from making lunch and decide to postpone finishing it for a few minutes. You walk over to Dualscar and see him holding out the scroll towards you.

"Thanks for lettin' me look at the scroll again, and sorry for naggin' ya' about it." He said, an apologetic smile crossing his face.

You smile and nod, not really knowing what to say. You take the scroll back and start to walk up stairs when you decide to open your poorly filtered mouth.

"Hey, do you mind if I open the scroll and look at it?"

Dualscar had a start and fell off the couch, almost hitting his head on the coffee table right next to him. He looked as if he was about to scold you when his features were replaced by a confused look.

"Ya' havwen't looked inside yet?"

"Um, no? I was kind of hoping that you'd let me look at it once you wanted me to." You say a bit bashfully.

He stared at you dumbfounded after your response, and that made you think you had done something wrong, so you quickly looked down at your feet. There was a pause of silence which quickly became uncomfortable, causing you both to shift into new positions and scratch your heads in attempt to get rid of the awkwardness through those actions.

"Vwowv, you're a really honest kid ya' knowv that? Oh, and vwhere's your lusus? I havwen't seen one since I arriwved 'ere and vwas just vwonderin'-"

"She's dead."

"She's vwhat nowv? I'm so sorry to hear that lass, I didn't knowv-"

"It's okay; it's not your fault." You say, tears starting to well up in your eyes at the mention of her.

You had never talked to anyone about Ram Mom's death except for the doctors who told you of her passing, and you got a terrible ping in your heart at the mention of a lusus ever since then. You struggled to hold back the tears that were welling up in your eyes, but some slipped out and rolled across your cheeks, claiming them as a passage way for your tears. Even though you were still looking at the ground, you could tell that Dualscar was watching you, and you couldn't really tell what he was feeling.

You heard a few grunts and shuffles from the living room, and they slowly grew closer as a shadow passed over you. You looked up to see Dualscar towering over you, a concerned look on his face. You tears seemed to halt immediately; his presence menacing and protective at the same time.

"I'm sorry lass, I really am; and I knowv howv it feels to be alone."

He took a deep breath, his voice getting choked up from memories of those times. When he exhaled, he looked into your eyes with a renewed energy and deep meaning. He continued with maybe one of the most important sentences you have ever heard:

"But you're not alone anymore, and I'm not leavwing anytime soon, alright?"

You felt fresh tears come to your eyes as an overwhelming sense of happiness came over you. You felt your knees go out under you but you were caught by Dualscar as he pulled you into a hug. At this point, your body decided that it was time to finally cry for the first time in three and a half sweeps. You hugged Dualscar back, and you were pretty sure that he was crying too, because of the hot drops of water you felt through your shirt. You guys probably cried yourselves out for half an hour or so before the water works started to let up.

You both walked over to the couch and sat down, Dualscar back to his regular composure and you reduced to a sniveling wriggler. He hugged you until you stopped crying completely and just sat there in silence, mulling over the thoughts in each of your heads. It took ten minutes to process everything that had happened, making you jump off the couch.

"Dualscar!"

"Huh? Uh, vwhat?"

"You stood up! And you walked!"

"I… I guess I did. Vwait, oh my God I did!"

He jumped off the couch and embraced you into a bear hug, swinging you around in circles with both of you laughing. When he finally put you down, you both plopped back onto the couch with the feeling of euphoria residing in the living room.

Dualscar looked over at you with wide grin on his face, the scars running across his face stretching to keep up with his new facial expression.

"So, vwhat do vwe do next lass?"

You grin back as you hear his stomach growl.

"How about lunch?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Time to switch to someone else's point of view eh? Well, I hope you enjoy this next chapter that I just so happened to finish! ENJOY!**

* * *

You are Orphaner Dualscar, and you were saved and are currently being taken care of by a female troll that is six and a half sweeps old. Yesterday, you had an emotional breakdown with her, but if anyone would have asked now, it had never happened.

You now stand in the kitchen with a small red apron on as you prepared breakfast. But why are you, Orphaner Dualscar, great pirate of the sea, making breakfast in a small red apron? Well, because you were hungry and the apron was for safety precautions. _Duh_.

As you crack two eggs you hear the old wooden stairs creak under the weight of a person. You turn your head a bit to see a sleepy Aradia walking down the stairs, her hair seemingly fine and untangled, an unusual sight to see on her. She was also wearing a red, faded work dress that reached to her knees, the black trench coat you saw when you first met her, and her regular white socks and black shoes. You turned back around to finish cooking the eggs as you hear her start behind you.

"Uh, Dualscar? Do you even know how to cook?"

"Of course I do. You think I vwould go out to sea vwithout knowvin' howv?"

"Uh, I guess not. But why so early in the morning?"

You take a glance at the clock and read 6:34 on it. You forgot that you were an early riser, so making breakfast at six in the morning was no big deal. Besides, you were already up two and a half hours ago, so it made sense to you to make it now. You look around to see she had seated herself on the counter and was pulling her hair back into a top bun, her bangs falling out to crop her face.

"And vwhat about you? Vwhy are you avwake so early in the mornin'?"

"Oh, I have to go and feed the sheep."

"Sheep?"

"Yeah, they're near the sight of the ship crash."

"Ah, I see. Vwhy havwen't I seen you go out to feed them before?"

"Because I usually go out the back door."

"…Oh."

You turn back to cooking as you hear her run out the back door. By the time you're finished making breakfast, she's back from feeding the sheep and looked like she had ran back.

"Vwell then, aren't ya' in a hurry!"

"I'm not; it's just that the fog got thicker is all."

"That fog is still hangin' around 'ere? Bloody hell, it could cause more accidents!"

"Oh, actually, I think your ship was an exception. Since the crash, two boats have docked into harbor safely without any casualties."

"Vwell isn't that strange. But might ask one thing lass: Vwhy are ya' runnin' from fog?"

"It just doesn't feel… right. I keep getting an anonymous feeling from it and I just keep thinking something's going to go terribly wrong."

You give her a questioning look while you make two plates for breakfast. You shrug and look down so that you don't spill food anywhere. What? You want to know what you cooked? Don't you remember making this stuff? No? Oh, okay. Well then.

You had just dished out the eggs, corn beef hash, and toast when someone knocked on the door. You look up, giving Aradia another questioning look. She was just as surprised as you. Nonetheless, she got up and walked to the door. You took off the apron and put it on the counter, walking toward the front of the kitchen so you could see who it was.

She opened the door and her facial expression changed from curious to shocked to happy in under two seconds flat.

"Hey Aradia! And how are you today?"

In came two adult humans, one male and one female, both in white lab coats with a red cross symbol on the breast pocket. They embraced Aradia into a warm hug as you stepped out of the kitchen entrance to observe the spectacle. They didn't notice you until the male spotted you in the corner of his eye. He instantly pulled out a small hand gun and got into a defensive stance, his counterpart doing the same.

"Who are you?" The female asked, standing in front of Aradia.

You stare at them dumbfounded then let out a hardy laugh, making them extremely confused. Aradia told them to put their weapons down and that she was fine, but they didn't listen. Your laughter only made them more tense; her protests only made it seem as if you had brainwashed her. You really couldn't believe how readable humans were.

"Vwowv, I havwe nevwer seen twvo humans try and protect a troll!" you say, leaning into the kitchen wall behind you. "But first, you havwe to ansvwer _me_: Vwho are you twvo?"

Their shoulders loosen a bit as Aradia got in front of them, but the male still had his gun pointed firmly on you. Aradia was the first to speak.

"Dualscar, these are my uh, guardians. They check up on me every two months to make sure I'm okay."

"And vwhy do they do that?" you ask, not exactly sure why she would need them.

"Well, as you know, my lusus died a few sweeps back, and they were the doctors that tried to help Ram Mom."

"And they're lookin' after ya' vwhy?"

Aradia stopped talking and looked at her supposed guardians. The male finally put his gun down and back in his holster.

"We decided to claim her as our own since she no longer had a custodian. We couldn't bear to see another troll become an orphan, so we sort of adopted her. It's not official because the government probably wouldn't allow it. Oh, and I'm Kliffe Maroon, and this is my wife, Teresa."

"It's very nice to meet you Mister…"

"Dualscar. Orphaner Dualscar."

"Oh come now, that must not be your real name! Trolls have the standard 6x6 naming pattern!" Kliffe said, giving you an incredulous look.

"Well yes, that is true, but you forgot one thing. In the troll culture, once one becomes an adult, they can change their name to whatever they want, and it can be over or under the 6x6 rule."

"Really? I had no idea!"

"Vwell, havwe you evwer heard of someone vwith a title? Like, for example, our great and glorious ruler, Her Imperious Condescension?"

"Yes, we've heard of her, though she's not as great and glorious as you think."

"I knowv, I'm just saying."

"So, what's your real name?"

You sighed and looked at all three of them, their faces childish and curious. You couldn't leave them hanging like this, so you decided it was time to give your real name for the first time in over ten sweeps.

"My name is Cronus Ampora."


	4. Chapter 4

You are Orphaner Dualscar, and you had to change your blood color. Not literally of course, but you, with the help of your new partners in crime, Kliffe and Teresa Maroon, had converted you into an adult male olive blood. This way you were able to go were you pleased without it seeming too suspicious, and the only thing you really had to do was cover your purple streak, since hair dye didn't seem to work on it.

You were currently in the guest bedroom now on the bottom floor Aradia's hive, and it wasn't too shabby considering her status as a low blood. You were somewhat dressed, considering you only had on your boxers and pajama pants, but you really couldn't decide what to wear. You had been standing in front of your closest for at least twenty minutes now and still had no idea of what to do.

You honestly had to admit you weren't fond on the idea of becoming an olive blood. Why? Because you didn't particularly like the color, that's why. You didn't think much of what you were doing when you reached out and grabbed a t-shirt off its hanger. It was a dark grey with olive rimmed sleeves and collar. It didn't have a symbol, thankfully, so that you wouldn't have to feel like you had _completely_ reverted to being a mid-blood, but it still felt incomplete.

You draped the shirt over your arm as you reached for another hanger. You pulled off a twin-tailed coat that was the same shade of olive you were assigned. You grunted. At least they had a _little _bit of fashion sense to get you something a bit higher class.

You went on through the wardrobe like this every day since two weeks ago, and the criticizing got less and less by each day. Now all you mostly did was grunt and shrug, knowing that you could only do so much. You picked out the first shirt you had mentioned and plain black pants to go along with it. You weren't going anywhere today, and you had no work either.

Speaking of, you currently had a job on the weekends as a hairdresser, even though you had mostly no idea what you were doing, the owner said you had a 'natural talent for it'. You could really care less, but you were currently looking for a better job, even though it had decent pay.

You walked out to the living room and sat on the couch, turning on the television as Aradia walked in from upstairs.

"Good morning!" she said cheerfully, her voice warm and comforting.

"G'mornin' lass." You reply, switching the channel from a soap opera about war and love to a history show about Jack the Ripper.

You feel her feet walk over behind the couch and pause only to start moving again to continue their path to the kitchen.

"I honestly think that Jack the Ripper would have made a great troll, if only he wasn't human." She replied, referring to the known fact that troll society was much more violent and accepted someone when they had murder another.

"Yeah, I agree. He probably vwould have been a great subjuggulator; a vwery stealthy one too."

"Yup."

A few minutes pass and the scent of popcorn fills the air. You sniff and relish the flavor that you can imagine in your mouth. It had been forever since you had had popcorn, almost to the point that you forgot popcorn existed. Aradia came over and sat next to you, holding out a bowl of popcorn. You smile gratefully at her as you reach down and grab some. You don't know why, but you almost feel like a human father to her, and it feels really weird but comforting at the same time. You push that thought away as you watched the rest of the Jack the Ripper episodes (it happened to be split into two episodes that day). In that time, you went through four bags of popcorn, not that it mattered anyway.

By the time you're finished watching T.V., it's about 12:00 in the afternoon. You got up and stretched, feeling extremely lazy from the lack of moving around much these days.

You walked around the living room table a few times to get feeling back in your legs and you wondered briefly if you could go see the Maroon's. They seemed nice enough, but you didn't want to lower your status just quite so fast. You find yourself wondering if you had made any other friends besides Aradia and her make-shift parents. That would be a no.

In fact, now that you think about, you really didn't have many friends. There was Aranea, but she wasn't much fun nowadays, and then there was Porrim, but she disappeared two sweeps ago, and then there was Kankri and Mituna, two people whom you actually cared about (one in which you shared a quadrant with) but were too far away to make contact with.

You visibly sighed.

You had to get a better social life. Especially now that your whole crew was gone.

You think back on the crash when you panic.

You look around a bit frantically to see Aradia cleaning the popcorn bowl. You walk over, your strides a little long and a bit heavy as she looked up from her chore. Her face contorted into confusion as she looked at you, probably because you felt your face stiffen and grow into its familiar scowl.

"Lass, vwhen you found me on the ocean shore, did ye' find any, er, vweapons?"

"Yes."

"And vwhere did you put them?"

"I won't tell you."

"Vwhat?"

"You heard me. I won't tell you. You're not going to need them so what's the point in having it out?"

You stared at her long and hard.

"I don't think you understand. I havwe to make sure you got a specific vweapon, ye' hear?"

She stared blankly at you until she spoke again.

"On one condition."

"Vwhat."

"I get to go out to town, right now, and when I come back, you can see if I have your weapon."

You opened your mouth to object but closed it. She had wanted to see her friends for a while in the town, but you had always kept her here. You saw no reason why she shouldn't go, do you decided to do your act of kindness for the day.

"Alright lass, you can go to towvn, but you havwe to keep your promise!"

"I will! Promise!"

And with that, she grabbed her coat, and ran outside into the day, closing the door tightly behind her.

You noticed that today had no fog, unlike all the other days. You had a bad gut feeling about it, but you ignored it. The sun was shining you could see nothing wrong with a day like that.

* * *

**Hello guys, long time no see! Please let me know how you feel about this chapter, because I want to know if you want me to continue it or not, because there aren't as many views as I would hope for! Please review, because that is my motivation for this whole thing! Thank you all and new chapters will be out soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

You are Aradia Megido, and you were already half way to town. You had finally convinced Dualscar to let you go alone, since when he had first been able to go into town, he would want to go along in order to know his way around. He never talked but it felt like you were being constantly watched, and it made you very uncomfortable.

Now, as you raced to the town, you saw a few ships at port. One, in which caught your attention right away.

It was big and black; its sails were a nice blue with gold and silver rims everywhere around the ship. There was no flag, which was a bit unusual, but people did come here to start over sometimes, so it didn't seem too odd. You slowed to a jog that eventually evolved into a walk, the breeze growing strong as the town busily went about its day. You noticed for the first time that the sun was out, and you relished the feeling of warmth as you walked along the docks.

All around you, people were busy getting cargo loaded and unloaded while kids and wrigglers played together in the streets such as tag and hide-n-seek. You wondered around, wondering if Nepeta and Tavros were around. You hadn't seen them since your lusus had passed, and you never really went out anymore, only for supplies. You wondered if they would recognize you... You quickly became self-conscious as you looked down to see what you were wearing.

You were wearing your plain burgundy dress that reached your knees, knee high socks and your black shoes. You also had your black coat, just in case something happened. You were still walking when you bumped into someone with enough force to almost knock them to the ground.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" You exclaim, hands closed up around yourself to prevent you from doing anything else stupid.

The boy who you almost knocked over regains his balance and glared at you.

"What in the ever loving fuck do you think you're doing_?_" he almost yells, his friend holding him back.

You never remembered encountering him before, but then you realized why you haven't. He was in the gang. They didn't have a name, but they always had people because it was mostly composed of young trolls and kids whose parents and lusi had died. You never joined because you had the Maroon's, but some weren't as lucky as you. You look back at the short boy in front of you, and his rage seemed to be seething off of him in long coils around him. He was a troll with short black hair, nubby horns, and a sickle in his right hand. His friend was also a troll, tall, lanky, and had two spiked horns on each side of his head.

"I'm sorry." you manage to repeat, not sure how to converse with him, since it had been a while since you talked to anyone other than adults.

The short one spoke first.

"Oh my fucking God, you're such a-"

"Karkat! Chill, she just said she was sorry!"

The tall one had interrupted and was now actually having to hold him back with his strength.

"No, I am fucking _pissed_ today, why do I have to deal with **_any_ **more shit?"

"Karkat, it's not that simple! She's a _girl!_"

You took this moment to speak up and ruin what could have been a peaceful resolution:

"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't take him!"

Karkat and his friend looked at you; Karkat grinned and his friend looked more concerned than anything else.

"So, you think you can take me?"

"I never said that."

"Sollux, did she?"

"Uh, I don't think so."

Karkat spat and glared at you.

"Oh well, who the fuck cares? You asked for it!"

He started to move closer to you.

"Wait, Karkat!"

This was a new voice.

Out of the crowd of trolls and humans, two trolls came forward, a boy and a girl, their faces flushed from all the running they had done.

"Please don't, she's a friend!" said the boy as he tried to regain his breath.

Karkat gave them a confused look and pointed at you with his thumb.

_"Her?"_

They nodded.

Karkat and Sollux looked over at you as you studied your savior's faces. You couldn't quite remember if you had ever met these trolls, but they seemed familiar. You looked at one face to the other then back when you finally remembered.

"Tavros! Nepeta!"

They smiled and tackle hugged you, relief clearly visible on their faces.

"Aradia!"

You smiled too, for it had been such a long time since you had seen them. When you had finally finished your reunion, the gang had seems to calm down since you had first bumped into Karkat.

"Thank you Karkitty for not hurting Aradia!" Nepeta said, her face in a wide grin almost identical to Tavros's.

"I'm not promising anything. She still deserves to get punished."

You didn't like the sound of that, so you started to walk backwards a bit, to be a sufficient amount of space away from him, when the next series of unfortunate events happened:

You backed up into two hullers, whom barreled on but knocked you forward.

When you pitched forward, it just so oh so happened to be in the direction of Karkat.

You just also happened to be within kissing distance.

Still don't get it?

Well, to put it bluntly, you kissed him when you fell over.

And he was really mad about that.

His face turned a bright cherry red as he managed to get out an angry "Get her!" as you stumbled away towards the middle of the city.

You now wished the sun had never risen.

* * *

**Hello! Hope it hasn't been too long since my last chapter! (Two days right?) I am finally able to get to the point in the story I wanted to get to and now I'm going to go on a little break (since I completed two chapters for this and one _long_ chapter for Drunk Apples, so I think you can sympathize? Plus, I'm working on a new Sherlockstuck, and I'm not sure if you guys would want that or not, but if you do, please message me or make a review, please, I really want to know how many of you would want this! ((P.S. it's based of Sherlock from BBC)) Thank you~)**

**Please review and I hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 6

You are Aradia Megido, and you are now stumbling through the alleyways of the lower part of town. The way the town is set up is simple. There is a high and low class part of town, the lower part of the hemospectrum living near the ports and the higher parts living farther away. The humans scattered throughout the town but most lived in between the two parts just to be on the safe side. Right now you were passing by a human family who was hanging clothes to dry on a low gliding wire.

You jumped up and swung onto the top of the wire, the shouts of the gang slowly but surely increasing. You ran across the length of the wire till you reached the end, promptly jumping up to catch onto a window ledge as the voices behind you continued to grow at a steady pace.

You brought yourself up onto the ledge when you looked back down. They were farther than you thought, but still close enough to keep you on edge. When they were 10 meters away from your coordinate location, you shuffled to the corner of the building, hoping that you could reach an open window as a mean of escape, but found no such luck. All you did was put yourself on an even thinner window ledge that was painted an ugly, faded, yellow that had the scribbled words of an adult troll proclaiming '**we can never l!berate from )(er, she !s powerful and !nv!nc!ble **' in a splotchy, blue ink pen.

Reading that made you shudder, causing a corner of the window ledge to crumble and fall into the pathway of the gang, causing them to look up and spot you.

"After her!" Karkat said, pointing his finger in your direction.

Sollux was the first to react, swiftly climbing up a few crates next to the building, but not high enough to get to the window ledge.

Nepeta and Tavros were shouting at him to stop and let you go, but he didn't listen, and neither did the rest of the gang. They all started to attempt at scaling the building as Sollux got ever so nearer to your location. In a fit of panic, you leapt down towards the street, luckily onto a vendors awning that was stable enough to hold your weight and bounce you back into the air and to the street floor. You landed on the dirt path, one hand placed on the ground firmly with the other splayed out to keep you balance while you sat in a kneeling position. You glanced back and saw that a few were trapped on the window ledges while many others were climbing back down. The only person who seemed capable of following you at the moment was Sollux, who was now at the chipped window ledge. You took this as your cue to leave, so you hastily sprinted down the pathway towards a two way division.

'Perfect.' You thought, as you dashed to your left, neither Sollux nor the gang in sight as you took one last glance back.

You took this short time alone to see where you were going. You had turned down a more firm road, some pebbles and stones scattered here and there indicating that you were getting to the mid-blood section of the town. You looked up and slowed, seeing that though the sun was still shining, there were large black clouds gathering in the distance. They weren't close, but they were coming in at a very high rate.

You did not like the feeling the clouds gave you.

Now, you weren't the one to complain about nice, stormy weather with thunder and lightning; in fact you enjoyed that type of weather, but these storm clouds felt different. It felt somewhere along the lines of oncoming death and depression. The town went quiet, and every living thing ceased making noise as everyone's attention seemed to be drawn to these mysterious clouds.

The wind stopped and the air you were breathing seemed stiff and musty; the buildings and vendor stands around you seeming more and more dry by the second. You inhaled deeply, trying to regain oxygen but it was stifling and hard to breathe, making you get a light headed. You tried to focus your attention back on running away, but the thought didn't mingle long considering you dropped to your knees, dust flying into air from the impact.

You tried to look around to see if anyone else was experiencing the same feeling when you realized no one else was in the street. You tried to cry out despite the fact that you might get caught, but instead you got out an airy tone of your breath scratching through your throat. You felt your eyes start to drop when you heard muffled running. You don't know who it is, but they run over and point a white stick at your face, and say some words that sounded like a foreign language.

A bright light flashed in your face from the tip of the stick as oxygen returned to your lungs. You were gasping for air when you felt a nice refreshing breeze sweep over you entire body. You looked up to see who had saved you from a near death experience, but all you saw was a blurry outline.

"Come on, get up!" the person said, but your vision was still blurry.

You tried to stand up but you knees gave out half way. You were luckily caught by the rude, but friendly stranger, who put your arm around their neck and their own arm around your opposite shoulder in order to hold you up. They sighed with discontent yet they still assisted in half carrying and half dragging you. You both trudged on like that for at least five minutes before you could finally see properly again. The first thing you saw was your knees, which were caked in blood and sand.

Now you were really curious as to who would help you, since rarely anyone would help you because of your blood caste. You were expecting to see a regular human, but what you saw shocked you so much you almost toppled both you and your savior over.

He was taller than you by only a few inches but he looked like an almost exact replica of Dualscar. There were no obvious scar marks and uneven tanned skin, but even so, everything else looked perfect. Their hair style was the same, even with the extremely ridiculous highlight of violet, their horns, their apparent blood color and their sense of fashion.

"Who-" you start to ask, when he interrupts you with a finger to your lips.

"Be quiet and let me tell you somethin' before you assume I'm being nice to you because I'm not you land dwwellin' scum, and before you run off, I wwould insist that you at least hear me out before you run into theat fuckin' stupid loww blooded gang that stupid piss blood and his baby brother is involved in. I can get you out of this and get someone to clean up your wounds, and I promise that the person I'm talkin' about is as motherly as any troll can get. Kan is somethin' else when it comes to that stuff, but she wouldn't be able to beat-"

He finally looked over at you since you'd regained you eyesight, and he took in your messed up form as you decided to take this time to look at more details of him to make sure he was like Dualscar. Obsessive jewelry collection on both hands? Check. Strong, condescending stance? Check. Glasses? Che-wait, what? You look again at his glasses, and notice that indeed, they were real and prescription. Hmm, you would have to ask Dualscar later about his descendant to confirm, but your thoughts were interrupted when you heard Karkat's voice.

"Eridan!"

"Shit." Eridan murmured, as he turned to face Karkat as half of the gang filed in behind him. You didn't see Nepeta or Tavros anywhere in the crowd. Sollux soon emerged from the crowd, and as soon as he saw Eridan, he sneered.

"Get the fuck out of here ED!"

"Shut the hell up Sol, and I ain't leavin' here without her!" he said, using his free arm to point at you. His other arm was around your shoulders still.

"Screw that asshole! Change of plans! We need to take her and that's final!" Karkat said, stepping forward.

Eridan then did the only thing a troll in his position would do.

He pulled his other arm out of your view for a second before bringing it back into view holding out the white stick you had seen early. You quickly recognized it as a wand and wondered how it would be affective at fighting if it had just cured you.

Most of the gang shrunk back when he brought it out, but Sollux and Karkat stood their ground and glared at him. Before Eridan could even cast a spell, a very commanding voice made all three boys, and the gang, cringe in fear.

"Karkat, Sollux and Eridan! What do you _think_ you're doing?"

You look over and see a very poised woman, just about the same height, if not a little taller, than you.

Karkat was the first to recover from the shock of her appearance.

"Kanaya-"

"No! I will _not _except this behavior!"

She turned to you and smiled, her anger at the boys magically vanishing.

"It seems you would like some assistance?" she said, offering you a hand.

You gladly accepted.

* * *

**Hey guys! I was able to throw in an extra chapter early (+ it's longer than most the other chapters!) I hope to finish the next chapter within the month, but that probably won't happen, so maybe before the end of next month? Oh well, review are welcome, wanted, and appreciated! Tally-ho for now!**


	7. Chapter 7

You are Sollux Captor, and you had to fucking run all the way through half the city, parkour on the sides of houses and encounter your rival all for one shit-flipping girl whom you didn't even get! You are now angrily seething as you follow Kanaya, Karkat, and the stupid piss-ass girl called Aradia. You were obviously angry, and your rival, Eridan Ampora, was taking advantage of that fact.

"But Sol, you must havve _some_ sort of opinion on the matters on wwhether you become Her Imperious Condescension's next battery!"

"For the last fucking time ED, I could give a rodent beast's ass about what happens; as long as I won't ever have to see you again!"

He genuinely gasped, and looked taken aback.

"…Sol…" he said, a ting of sadness in his voice that he barely succeeded in covering up, but he ended up making himself sound small and weak.

"Sorry." you reply quickly, looking down to the ground with a bit of shame.

Even though you were rivals; almost on the border of kismesises, you two were like the friends that never stopped arguing and bickering but cared about each other a whole lot more than most of the people in your lives.

You keep walking but slow down slightly when you pull out a tablet from you hoodie pocket. It was chipped off the side of a window ledge you were on before during the chase, and it caught your eye. You reread the smudged and faded blue lines as you fingers trace around one of the edges. Some of the yellow paint fell away as the words '**we can never l!berate from )(er, she !s powerful and !nv!nc!ble**' burned themselves into your mind.

"Wwhat'cha got there Sol?"

You flinch a bit to see that Eridan was peering over your shoulder; figures, that nosy bastard.

"Nothing much." You reply, shoving the block back into your pocket.

He gives you a queer look then turns his attention back to the front, when you realize you've fallen behind most of the rest of them. You're about the run ahead to catch up when Eridan speaks to you.

"Hey Sol? I'm sorry about the whole battery thing, I know you're sensitive about that, but I don't want you to hate me for that-"

"Shut the fuck up ED. I know your sorry, just stop apologizing already. It sounds weird coming from you." You say, slightly blushing.

He had to sound like a wriggler when he apologized, which made you pity him, in a way, but not in that way. In addition, he always seemed to get rid of his weird accent when he really wanted to, for example, how he apologized just right now. It's odd how you do the same thing, except you with your lisp.

He pauses, and his next sentence, without even looking, you can hear the smile on his face.

"Yeah wwhatevver you fuckin' piss-blood."

"Aristo-brat."

"Land-dwweller."

"Muggle."

A gasp from him.

"Take that back!"

"Sure, as long as you agree that we never have the science-magic debate again."

It takes him a moment to think, then he finally replies with the following:

"…Deal."

You notice the others have already turn around the upcoming corner, but you two continue on in silence until you hear Karkat's voice shouting back at you two to "stop hate-making out and to get your skinny asses over here." You shrug and run as Eridan follows behind you, and when you two arrive, you're greeted by the sight of Vriska and Equius.

"Well, well, well then, I see you found a new quadrant Eridan?" Vriska sneered as Equius stood by idly.

"No Vvris, you've got it all wwrong!" Eridan barked, getting into an deffensive stance.

"Yeah, shut the fuck up Serket!" you say, standing next to him in a similar stance.

All she does is laugh and wave you both off as if you were just flies. She turned to Kanaya, who was also in defensive stance, except she was protecting Aradia, who looked really perplexed about the situation.

"Now my dear Kanaya, what brings you with these…" she looked over Kanaya's shoulder, looking individually looking at you, Karkat and Aradia, in turn, before continuing. "Peasants, over the high blood border?"

"Because," Kanaya started, looking Vriska in the eye, "they needed my assistance."

She then stood up a little straighter and puffed out her chest to seem intimidating, but it didn't work. The only thing it did was make Vriska scoff and Equius tense up.

"Now now little Maryam, is this what I'm hearing true, or did you meddle in their affair and do what you always do best?"

"I had a right to be there!"

"Ha, like_ that_ will get you far Miss. Fussyfangs!"

"Vriska…"

Everyone could barely hear it, but his harsh undertone made it recognizable.

Equius stepped forward, seeming much larger as he did, and approached Vriska, would didn't even flinch as his shadow consumed her own.

"This bickering is unnecessary and must stop immediately. Your foolishness is enough to make me sick knowing you are so close to my blood cast."

"Oh yeah, and how do you suppose we resolve this huh? We can't let her bring in these lowbloods!"

"Watch it spider bitch, I may be small but I will fucking kill you in your sleep!" Karkat growled under his breath, only enough for you, Kanaya, Eridan and Aradia to hear.

Equius had paused and then spoke.

"We will just have to take the girl custody and make the rest of them leave."

"What?!" was spoken in a unison by all but Equius.

"It only seems fair," he continued, "because she needs to be escorted somewhere safe no? that is the reason you interfered Kanaya?"

Kanaya was silent for a long time before she slowly nodded. Equius seemed satisfied by that answered and moved to grab Aradia's arm, but instead you jumped in front of her.

"Hell fucking no CT! There is no way we're just going to let you take her!"

Equius was momentarily shocked before he grew angry.

"Are you defying the caste system Captor?"

"Yes."

You two stared each other down before a tall figure emerged between you and Equius.

"What's up motherfuckers?"

* * *

**Hello guys! I am SO SORRY for making you guys wait so long! I had so much to do and school decided to bombard me with tests and projects and time was flying out the window before I could even do anything productive for the fandom!I hope you guys enjoyed this new plot twister, and review are welcome, wanted, and appreciated! I will try to update soon, so please be patient!**


	8. Chapter 8

You are Sollux Captor, and you had to squint up at the taller troll who had just disturbed your glaring contest. You finally recognized that the troll who was standing directly in front of you was indeed Gamzee Makara. He looked down at you and Equius, his goofy smile plastered on his face like he hadn't a care in the world.

Equius immediately stepped back and kneeled, his head bowed and his arms were respectfully put to his side, his previous attitude completely gone and replaces with submissiveness.

"What the mother fuck are you doing Equius? I told you, you don't have to kneel to me every time we meet, the blood caste isn't _supposed_ to matter here, but people like you keep it around." Gamzee slurred, frowning a bit at Equius.

"Is that an order?" Equius responded, looking up a bit from his position.

"For what?"

"To stop kneeling to you."

"Uh, yeah… sure. Stop motherfucking kneeling to me and uh, stop with this, blood caste nonsense."

"Oh course Highblood."

Gamzee frowned and mumbled something under his breath about at how at least he wasn't doing anything stupidly embarrassing, but nonetheless reassured Equius with a smile when he stood up.

"Right, so what _is_ going on around here?"

"Well, you see-"

And then Kanaya interrupted.

"If you don't mind, I would like to tell you what had happened as seen from an outsiders point of view with as little biased information as possible, if that wouldn't be to terribly difficult of a request, Lord Makara."

Gamzee turned to her and gave her a surprisingly sweet smile and nodded his head.

"Of course Lady Maryam, go right on ahead."

She beamed back at him and patted her dress down from invisible dust before she started.

"From the point of view of which I have received thus entering this situation is that this young lady here," she motions to Aradia, with her left hand, "was being pursued by these two," she then motions towards Karkat and yourself with her right hand, "and their gang. Eridan was there too, but his intentions, whether they be good or evil, were and still are unknown to me. They seemed to be good intentions, but only he would be able to tell us. Continuing on, I ended up taking custody of the young girl as to help her in her current state."

Kanaya then motioned to Aradia again, this time pointing out her scraped up knees and scratched hands. You were shocked by these revelations, as you didn't even notice until Kanaya just pointed it out. You also noticed that though it was nice outside, she also looked very pale and exhausted. You supposed the last two symptoms might be from the chase, but the other two you have no clue as to how they got there.

Kanaya continued.

"As I was escorting her to my hive, we encountered Vriska, who insisted that no low blood was able to enter this area, and that is where our conflict aroused."

Gamzee had a thoughtful but serious look on his face when he spoke up.

"Lady Maryam, you can take the little lady to your hive and fix her up, Karkat and Sollux can go back to their gang, and the rest of you can do whatever you usually do besides messing with anyone here. Does that sound fair?"

Kanaya raised her hand. "I agree."

Everyone else stood there, not wanting to lose this fight out of pride, rage, or other motives. After a few more moments of silence, Equius raised his hand.

"Is it okay if accompany Kanaya to her hive? I would like to make sure that the girl gets better."

You rolled your eyes and pointed your thumb in his direction and silently pretended to swoon then pointed at Aradia all while looking at Karkat, who in turn snickered under his breath. You then stuck out your forked tongue and acted out puking and he nodded, but almost laughed out loud when you stumbled on your own feet and almost fell over.

You looked over to see Aradia roll her eyes.

"I have a name you know."

This brought Kanaya's attention back to the conversation after observing your and Karkat's miming sequence, and she gasped.

"Oh my! How rude of me! I am terribly sorry, I wasn't thinking straight! What is your name my dear?"

Aradia smiled and did a small bow.

"I am Aradia Megido, it's nice to meet you!"

"And I am Kanaya Maryam, a pleasure to make your acquaintance Now, Equius, do you mind restating that request?"

And this point, it was obvious to everyone but Gamzee and Aradia about his flushed feelings for her. He put up one of his hands to cover his mouth and the bottom part of his face, attempting to cover his blushing. Vriska smirked but said nothing and Eridan face-palmed next to you and sighed, muttering "He's hopeless…" under his breath. You snickered as Kanaya expectantly waited for his response.

"I w-would like to accompany you and Mrs. Megido to your hive in order to make sure she gets properly t-treated."

Aradia smiled again-God that smile was getting annoying quickly-but this time, a little softer.

"That's very kind of you, but I think I'll be fine if I just went home."

You almost burst out laughing because she practically rejected him without even knowing it. She glances at you and glares, seeming to see straight through your thoughts. You shudder, but still make a snarky remark.

"And what are you looking at?"

"Nothing much." She snapped back, obvious distaste in her voice.

Eridan 'ooh-ed', but you elbowed him in the gut, making the sound cut off short.

"Wow, okay, calm down, I don't see any reason why you would hate me so much!"

She turned and marched up to you and looked you dead in the eye, her anger flowing out of her.

"Hate you? That is too kind of a word for the feelings I have towards you right now! I was forced to run half way through town all because of some stupid accident! I would have never came out of my hive today had I not want to see my friends, whom, might I mention, I haven't seen in over three sweeps! So if you don't mind, I think you should just shut up and stop laughing your ass off!"

You stood dumbfounded with her speech, and even Karkat was flabbergasted.

"Hey, uh, I'm sorry about that, I, er, we, didn't know-"

"It doesn't matter if you knew or not, you should _never_ disrespect _anyone_! Human _or_ troll!" she said, spinning on her heels to now face Karkat.

He actually shrank back next to Kanaya, who calmly put her arms around him, even though she was smiling in an almost proud, motherly way.

"Aradia, do you know your way home?" Kanaya asked, looking up from Karkat.

"Um, yes? I'm pretty sure I do, I've never really been down here before."

"Okay then, it's settled. Once I patch you up, I will let Equius and Eridan escort you home. Does that seem fair?"

Aradia shrugged, apparently not caring either way if she had blood stains on her knees or if she even had body guards. It made you wonder what made her so confident even when she had no weapon at hand. Maybe she was like you… No! Impossible! Why would the wretch be anything like you?

You glanced up from your thoughts to see that Kanaya had already started to lead Aradia away towards her hive, as Gamzee and Equius followed in tote. Vriska had already vanished and Karkat was already walking back to the lower part of the town. You didn't even notice Eridan wasn't gone until he prodded your shoulder.

"Hey Sol, you okay?" a look of concern crossing over his face.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine, nothing to worry about." You sigh, rubbing the back of your head. Your mind wonders back to when the odd clouds had appeared overhead in the distance. They weren't there yesterday or the day before. The forecast for the whole week was supposed to be sunny, but you had feeling they had nothing to do with the weather.

* * *

**Guys, I finally had time to do something and I feel so relieved to be able to put this chapter out within the promised time! By the way, if I haven't said this already, I will again: I LOVE REVIEWS. They make my day and give me the energy to put out chapters faster! So _please_ review! Thank you and I will see you next chapter!**


End file.
